


Созвучие

by Shagel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванда и Пьетро близнецы. И кто может знать лучше, чем близнец, чего хочет его вторая половинка.<br/>Осторожно, кинковатый твинцест.<br/>Воспринимайте как AU, где у них есть способности, но нету этих дурацких Мстителей, которые способны кому угодно испортить жизнь)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Как обычно, если вам нужно звуковое сопровождение к этой части, советую Roxy Jules - you you you

Ванда любит играть. Нет, скажем не так, она обожает играть. Длинные сложные сочинения на старом рояле, дурацкие игры на мобильном телефоне, на нервах брата, в конце концов. Играть на нервах Пьетро ей удается лучше всего. Она знает, как завести его или обозлить всего за пару минут.  
Что ни говори, а близнецом быть так приятно. Наверное, потому что рано или поздно ты превращаешься в неотъемлемую часть его. Жизнь с Пьетро - это как почистить зубы утром или уходя щелкнуть по звездочке-талисману, висящему над входом, наудачу. Вроде бы такая мелочь, но если не сделаешь, какое-то странное ощущение несделанного будет терзать тебя весь день, как заноза в ладони.  
Вот и сейчас, Ванда знает, что он раздосадован. Даже больше, разозлен. Она оторвала его от какой-то игры на приставке и отправила в час ночи за мороженым. В единственный открытый магазин за пару кварталов от их дома. Наверное, можно было поехать вместе с ним, специально надеть юбку покороче и никаких босоножек, только голые ступни, сидеть сзади на байке, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь грудью к его спине, пока они мчатся по пустой темной дороге, слушать шипение дороги, похожее на свернувшуюся в клубок змею и кожей, всей кожей ощущать эту близость. Страх, возбуждение и близость.  
Но Ванда не могла. Ведь она хотела хоть чуточку его разозлить.  
А пока его нет, Ванда садится за старый рояль, открывает крышку и включает метроном. Она сидит и смотрит на ровно раскачивающуюся стрелку, отщелкивающую секунды. Упорядоченность завораживает ее, заставляя забыть обо всем на свете, и вот она заносит руки над клавишами и начинает играть. Она играет без нот, они ей совсем не нужны. В ритм музыки вплетается четкий стук маятника, похожий на большое сердце, ее музыка неполная, это всего лишь одна партия в сочинении и довольно несложная. Вся прелесть в этом. В том, что она неполная. Как и Ванда, ей многого не хватает. Глубины. Наполненности. Насыщения.  
Ванда играет с упоением, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь музыке, и совершенно упускает момент, когда горячее тело прижимается к ее спине, и хриплый голос произносит над самым ухом:  
-Не останавливайся.  
Она вздрагивает и в самом деле замирает, на одну секунду, но Пьетро уже садится позади нее на банкетку, прижимаясь еще ближе, чтобы не упасть, и ставит руки на клавиши, рядом с ее, окружая и словно отгораживая собой ото всего мира. Он играет с легкостью, небрежно, его пальцы перебирают клавиши с такой же нежностью как и ее волосы, когда он расчесывает их перед сном.  
Ванда всей спиной чувствует жар от его тела, запах пота – он гнал на полной скорости, чтобы вернуться поскорее, легкий и неуловимый запах ночи, впитавшийся в его кожу и волосы и теперь оседающий и на ней, и дыхание на шее позади. Метроном щелкает все громче, с каждым щелчком что-то щелкает внутри нее, пока не превращается в грохот. Наверное, это стучит кровь в голове, думает Ванда, не в состоянии сосредоточиться.  
Музыка превращается в изощренную пытку. Ванда сидит на кушетке, оголенными лопатками ощущая тепло его тела через мокрую от пота майку, и когда Пьетро вжимается в ее спину еще сильнее, чтобы дотянуться до первой октавы, она старается сохранять спокойствие, хотя это практически невозможно. Она пропускает ноту и сбивается.  
-Соберись, сестренка. – его дыхание щекочет ей ухо. Пьетро легко прикусывает мочку ее уха, заставляя вздрогнуть. Ванда сражается с желанием откинуть голову назад и бросить эту чертову игру, но она не может. Ведь это она хотела его чуточку позлить.  
И она играет, барабаня по клавишам так, будто от этого зависит ее жизнь. Пьетро переходит от ее уха к шее, прикусывая кожу, с каждым тактом оставляя на ней красные отметины. Мелодия становится все громче и неровнее, Ванда дрожит, чувствуя, как подскакивает температура ее тела, и наклоняет голову, позволяя ему целовать ее шею и спину, зная, что это заводит его так же, как и ее, и он уже возбужден.  
Он играет свою партию. Она свою. Он кусает ее за плечо. Она позволяет. Он отнимает одну руку от клавиш и хватает ее за лицо, пальцы крепко впиваются в подбородок, поворачивая к себе.  
-Не останавливайся. – говорит ей Пьетро, и его пальцы, скользнув по ее щеке, снова возвращаются на клавиши как ни в чем не бывало.  
Ванда задыхается, все еще чувствуя его прикосновение на своем лице, вдыхает и выдыхает ртом, а внутри ее расползается огонь. Он расходится по всему телу, внизу живота и по ногам, заставляя ее сжимать колени.  
Все приходит в гармонию. Он играет свою партию. Она играет свою. Он прикусывает ее плечо в такт метроному, она сжимает ноги, поджимая пальцы. Божественная гармония.  
Со сдавленным стоном Ванда кончает, вздрагивая. Она с силой бьет по клавишам, словно ставя точку, и закрывает глаза. Пьетро перестает играть и останавливает метроном, и она наслаждается звенящей тишиной.  
-Так как насчет мороженого? – Пьетро забирает ее длинные волосы в хвост, наматывая на ладонь, и заставляет ее посмотреть на него. Расширенные зрачки дрожат в полумраке, на виске бьется жилка, и Ванда чувствует запах его возбуждения. – Хочешь попробовать?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как обычно, если нужна музыка, попробуйте Phantogram - When I`m small.

Самое важное во всем этом _близнецовстве_ – не зайти слишком далеко. И это совсем даже не то, о чем вы думаете, нет. Главное, не потеряться друг в друге, иначе однажды можно проснуться, а твои руки так тесно сплелись с руками твоего брата, что срослись намертво, и их невозможно разделить.  
Ванда знает секрет счастливых отношений – пробраться под кожу, затеряться внутри, а затем отступить. И она отступает каждый раз, когда необходимо. В каком-то смысле их отношения похожи на бесконечный танец, они тянутся друг к другу, затягивая в водоворот прикосновений и ласк, а затем расходятся, чтобы набрать воздуха, задержаться и оценить ущерб.   
Иногда они ранят друг друга. Иногда даже нарочно. Даже простые любовники умудряются сделать друг другу больно, что уж говорить о близнецах, связанных так крепко, что они могут делиться мыслями. Ванда дразнит брата. Пьетро дразнит сестру. Они нарочно задевают друг друга, словно пробуя друг друга на зуб, словно полушутя.  
На день рожденья Пьетро Ванда готовит ему особенно-мстительный подарок. Она стоит перед окном их дома на подъездной дороже, облокотившись на новенький черный байк, и встречает брата с улыбочкой.  
-Ну и что за кусок металлолома ты мне притащила, Ванда? – недовольно хмыкает Пьетро. Он знает, что это дорогой байк. Очень дорогой. Настолько дорогой, что ей пришлось изрядно покопаться в чужих мозгах, чтобы заполучить его. Но это всего лишь никчемный кусок металла для него. Он быстрее, намного быстрее, хотя блики, играющие на черной поверхности мотоцикла, гладкие и смазанные, завораживают его. В конце концов, он хоть и большой мальчик, но тоже любит дорогие игрушки. – Если хочешь покататься на мне, ты всегда знаешь, как спрашивать.  
Ванда кривит рот и показывает язык, затем проводит пальцами по сиденью, и ее черные ногти сливаются с гладкой поверхностью. Пьетро вздрагивает, и где-то в самой глубине образ Ванды сливается с образом этой черной малышки, которую приятно будет ощутить под собой. Он даже может назвать ее так же – Ванда.   
-О, может, мне просто хочется, чтобы ты был хоть чуть более похожим на нормального. На людях. – Ванда откидывается назад, улыбаясь.  
-А я желаю тебе, сестричка, чтобы ты подрастеряла все свои супер-способности нахуй, на денек, и тогда мы посмотрим, каково это быть нормальной. Окей, ладно, хотя бы спесь, – качает головой Пьетро, понимая, что на нее невозможно сердиться. - Иди сюда, маленькая. – Он протягивает руки и ждет, пока Ванда сама придет к нему.   
Она отталкивается от мотоцикла и подходит, обхватывая за шею и замирая, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Ее запах окутывает его, вводя в какое-то абсурдно-счастливое состояние гармонии. Затем Пьетро разом подхватывает ее на руки и ускоряется, возвращаясь в дом. Ванда даже не успевает вздрогнуть, как оказывается в гостиной, Пьетро нетерпеливо снимает ее с рук и усаживает на холодную столешницу обеденного стола, его пальцы так небрежно проходятся по коже ее бедер, там, где есть обнаженная полоска между платьем и чулками, что ей хочется закусить губу.   
Он исчезает наверху и появляется уже с коробкой в руках. Затем открывает ее и достает оттуда кроваво-красные туфли на длинных тонких шпильках. Каблук украшен острыми шипами лозы.   
Она в жизни такие не наденет. Один шаг - и она познакомится с землей гораздо раньше, чем планировала.  
Пьетро расшнуровывает ее ботинки и стягивает вниз, те падают с громким шумом, гладит белые ступни, разминая, затем надевает туфли и застегивает пряжку.  
Ванда решает не отступать, поэтому соскальзывает со стола. Эти туфли совершенно прекрасны. Они делают ее слабой, зависимой от брата, цепляющейся за его руки.   
Ванда смотрит на Пьетро, представляя себе, как ее туфли будут смотреться на ногах, которые она закинет на его плечи.   
  
Он гораздо быстрее, чем байк, стоящий перед домом. Она не носит то, что сковывает ее.   
Они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются, объединенные этим маленьким секретом, а затем словно срываются, лихорадочно обнимая и целуя друг друга. Ванда жадно расцарапывает его кожу, ногтями впиваясь в его плечи. Пьетро оставляет укусы-поцелуи на ее шее, а затем опрокидывает на стол.   
Все же, дарить подарки – чертовски охрененно.   
Главное, не зайти слишком далеко.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как обычно, саунд, который могу посоветовать под эту часть - Monarchy feat Dita von Teese - Desintegration  
>  Enjoy)

-Хочу что-нибудь необычное, - Ванда скрещивает на груди руки и задумывается, хмуря брови. Ее взгляд скользит по потолку справа, и Пьетро знает, она не вспоминает, она выдумывает. Что-нибудь необычное.  
-Например? Спасти планету или поиздеваться над идиотами соседями, отключив у них электричество?   
-Нет, ты совершенно не умеешь выдумывать. Еще предложи что-то вроде “давай снова пойдём в школу “. Кошмар. Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, да? – она не может удержать смешок, потому что в прошлый раз вышло действительно не очень красиво. Хотя как кому. Лично Ванде секс на учительском столе даже нравился. Но когда на тебе лежит твой брат, полураздетый, тяжело дыша, и стягивает с тебя майку, это почему-то кажется всем извращенным.  
-Да уж, вышло несколько громко. – Пьетро выуживает из шкафа серую майку и натягивает на голову, путаясь в рукавах. Ванда еле сдерживается от того, чтобы подойти и провести пальцами по напряженным мускулам его живота. Пьетро наконец справляется с майкой и озадаченно смотрит на сестру, застывшую на месте и с голодным взглядом оглядывающую его пресс. Отличный пресс, стоит заметить. _Может, к черту это необычное, просто остаться дома?_ _Нет,_ она пытается справиться с собой, _так можно и с ума сойти от скуки._ Ванда мотает головой, отгоняя непрошенные, но такие заманчивые видения ее и Пьетро вдвоем в ванной, где она сможет вдоволь налюбоваться его прессом, а он вымоет ее волосы, как он это обожает, и возвращается в реальность. Ее голос даже чуточку хрипит от возбуждения:  
-Громко? Да она кричала так, будто увидела маньяка под собственной кроватью. Я даже не представляла, что учительницы такие ханжи. Ужас. Ладно. Оденься, пока я не задохнулась от твоей красоты.   
Пьетро знает, что она шутит, и ничерта она не задохнется, особенно после того, что они **уже** вытворяли, но покорно натягивает сверху первый попавшийся свитер, улыбаясь, и подходит к Ванде, чтобы обнять ее и поцеловать в макушку.   
-Кажется, я придумала. – Ванда ухмыляется, рассеянно гладя пальцами мягкий рукав свитера. – Пойдём.  
  
***  
  
Ванда с удовольствием оглядывает все шесть этажей бесконечного молла, уходящего вверх над ее головой.   
-Нет, боже, Ванда, нет. – Пьетро стонет. – Только не покупки.   
-Расслабься, Пьет. Мы здесь не за этим, хотя если я найду себе парный свитер к твоему, это будет большая удача. – Ванда подходит к брату вплотную, обнимая его за талию, тянется вверх на цыпочках и шепчет на ухо. – Давай поиграем.   
В глазах Пьетро загорается жадный огонь, а маска скуки слетает с лица, оставляя только азарт и увлечение. Это до сих пор одна из их самых любимых игр. Даже повеселее, чем трахаться на учительском столе.   
-Ну, тогда ты водишь, сестренка. – подмигивает он ей и шлепает по заду.   
-Отлично, - Ванда любит такое его настроение, и еще больше шлепки, они заводят ее, самую чуточку, чтобы настроиться. – Я дам тебе фору в две минуты, Пьет. – она кричит вслед брату, глядя, как он уже исчезает в толпе праздношатающихся покупателей на своей сверхъестественной скорости.   
Полторы минуты она честно смотрит на часы на запястье, просто дрожа от нетерпения и притоптывая ногой, а затем не выдерживает и начинает игру.   
Сейчас Ванда похожа на радар, радио в свободном поиске, застывшая в толпе невысокая девушка со сосредоточенным выражением лица, она водит головой по сторонам, закрыв глаза, и считывает чужие мысли. _Там_ _Пьетро нет… нет… тут тоже…_ А вот на четвертом этаже в самом конце длинного коридора стеклянных окон магазинов мелькает быстрая серая тень. Тень слишком быстрая для человеческого глаза, но не для мозга. Люди и в самом деле забавные, улыбается Ванда, и чувствует, как покалывают от силы пальцы. Ей не стоит привлекать чужое внимание, потому что Пьетро тоже следит за нею, поэтому она отступает в тень нависающего над головой балкончика верхнего этажа и обходит открытое пространство нижнего этажа сбоку.   
Она скользит между людьми, не привлекая их внимания, все время поворачиваясь и считывая чужие эмоции. Радость, счастье, азарт и веселье, - вот поэтому она так любит играть в моллах. Люди счастливы, приобретая пару ненужных им безделушек, а она счастлива за их счет. Вон та парочка, так сильно обнимающаяся, что сейчас свалится в фонтан, явно думает не о покупках, и в голове Ванды проносятся образы, заставляющие сердце забиться, а температуру тела подскочить на пару градусов. Черт, нужно сосредоточиться.   
Ванда пробует чужие разумы, как спелые персики, надкусывая и отбрасывая за ненадобностью. Пьетро уже на шестом этаже, более того, он стоит у балкона, широко расставив руки на перилах, и наклоняется вниз, как будто специально позируя. Она видит его в глазах каких-то девушек, боже, Пьетро всегда привлекает их внимание. Ее это даже немного бесит.  
Она гонится за Пьетро, он прячется по раздевалкам, поднимая вихри и заставляя вздуваться и хлопать занавески, пугая людей, он носится по этажам со сверхъестественной скоростью, и в какой-то момент она даже чувствует прикосновение к волосам, легкое и почти незаметное.   
-Ну вот и кто за кем гоняется, - ворчит Ванда, сосредотачиваясь и тихонько прокрадываясь между рядов одежды. О, свитер. Как раз этот самый замечательный свитер, который она так хотела. Черт. Ванда сражается с желанием бросить все и запрятаться в раздевалках, чтобы примерить его, обнять себя за плечи и гладить мягкую серую ткань, воображая, что это не ее руки, а Пьетро.   
И в голове возникает замечательный план.  
Ванда следует ему в точности, прячется в примерочной, и когда уже справляется с горловиной свитера и находит рукава, все еще запутавшись внутри и ничего не видя, она чувствует чужие пальцы, проводящие линию вниз по ее обнаженному позвоночнику.  
-Ты нарушаешь правила. – она слышит голос Пьетро позади нее, и ее сердце уходит в пятки.   
Ванда прекращает сражаться со свитером и опускает руки, по крайней мере она справилась с горловиной и может видеть его в отражении зеркала. Она улыбается:  
-Ну я же знаю, как подловить тебя.   
Ее пальцы под шерстью свитера пылают красным, опутывая тело брата невидимыми нитями, а он даже этого не заметил:  
-Все, как учил. Большая рыбка на большую приманку..   
-Вот хорошая девочка. – улыбается Пьетро. Он выглядит таким расслабленным и спокойным, будто не его только что лишили возможности двигаться. Но Ванда знает, это только видимость. Пьетро тоже не любит проигрывать.   
В соседней примерочной слышатся шаги и громкие голоса, прямо за тонкой занавеской по коридору ходят люди, и Ванда оборачивается к брату и вытаскивает руки из-под свитера, оттягивая ворот его майки и целуя ключицу и прикусывая кожу. Пьетро вздрагивает, но даже не может отстраниться.   
-Я выиграла. – она прижимается к нему, гладя по напряженному прессу, пальцы скользят ниже, к поясу джинсов.   
-Освободи меня. – выдыхает Пьетро, -Ванда! – она видит, что он уже возбужден, но наслаждается беспомощностью брата. – Немедленно. Ванда!  
Она не может удержаться от того, чтобы залезть к нему в мысли, а руками в штаны, и чуточку усилить все ощущения.  
В какой-то момент Ванда слишком увлекается своей игрой и теряет контроль, И Пьетро немедленно отталкивается от стенки примерочной, к которой был словно приклеен, и подхватывает Ванду на руки, поддерживая снизу и чувствуя, как смыкаются ее ноги на его спине, крест-накрест, одно рукой он задирает ее платье, а другой упирается в зеркало. Ванда всей спиной чувствует холод стекла даже через тёплый свитер, слышит шорох сползающих вниз джинсов, еще мгновение, и Пьетро уже внутри нее. Это так хорошо, что она не выдерживает и откидывает голову назад, со всей силы ударяясь затылком о зеркало, и стонет. Ритмичный стук и довольно громкие стоны заставляют шаги и голоса за занавеской притихнуть, люди наверняка уже догадались, что тут происходит, но это только еще сильнее возбуждает Ванду. Она закусывает губы, заламывает руки, наконец обмирает на Пьетро, вздрагивая. Он кончает следом, его руки, стискивающие ее бедра, просто белые от напряжения, а в воздухе разливается острый запах возбуждения.  
-Ты знаешь… - он выдыхает еле слышно, спуская ее на пол на дрожащие ноги, и Ванда тут же прислоняется к тонкой стенке, понимая, что вот-вот упадет, - мы действительно должны купить этот свитер.   
Ванда дотрагивается до его сознания и видит то, что пару минут тому видел он – ее, задыхающуюся, стонущую, закусывающую губы, задранное платье и голая кожа в вырезе серебристо-серого свитера.   
-Он тебе очень идет, сестренка. Носи его почаще.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давайте представим, что в магазинчике на заднем плане играет тихое Adaline - Lovers Collide

-Я хочу подобрать что-нибудь необычное своей любимой сестренке, - Пьетро держит Ванду за руку, наверное, лучше сказать, это она держится за брата, крепко вцепившись в пальцы, как будто это единственное, что интересует ее в этом мире, и вызывающе смотрит на девушку-консультанта. Та переводит взгляд от одного близнеца к другому, и в ее хорошенькой головке Ванда улавливает обрывки мыслей – _слишком хорош.. может, если бы отцепить от него эту странную девчонку.. ну и поведение для сестры..  
_ Но вслух девушка вежливо произносит:  
-Что именно вам нравится? – контраст между ее вышколенным выражением лица и внутренним монологом настолько разителен, что Ванда невольно отпускает пальцы брата и скрещивает руки на груди. Если подумать, то у нее нет причин ревновать Пьетро. Во-первых, он ее брат. Во-вторых, он любит только ее, и это они раз триста выяснили. Последний раз был два дня тому в женской примерочной, от ее стонов даже прибежал менеджер. Пришлось слегка поработать над его мозгами.   
Но даже несмотря на это Ванде сложно признать, насколько она зависит от Пьетро. Для нее Пьетро – равно дышать. Она не может представить себе существования без него, в одиночку.   
Но Пьетро даже не нужно лезть в ее голову или читать мысли, чтобы понять, что ее тревожит, поэтому он пододвигается еще ближе, обхватывая Ванду за плечи, и начинает лениво поглаживать руку сестры большим пальцем, словно невзначай, затем горбится, устраивая подбородок на ее плечо, всем своим длинным и большим телом повиснув на тонкой девушке, и легонько дует ей в ухо. Уголок рта Ванды дергается, она еле сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться, затем переводит взгляд на девушку-консультанта. Вот теперь вежливая бесстрастная маска наконец свалилась, и слышен целый поток бессвязных мыслей – _он ее брат? Какой еще брат? Господи, какой кошмар, а он мне еще понравился.. Какая мерзость.._  
-Ну и что тебе нравится? – шепчет Ванде на ухо Пьетро, рука, обнимавшая ее плечо, теперь играется с длинными прядями волос сестры, но Ванду не так легко отвлечь.  
-Она считает, что то, что ты делаешь, мерзость. – одними губами произносит она, все еще дырявя взглядом консультанта. – Представляешь?  
-Надо же, а я еще не начинал. – выдыхает ей на ухо Пьетро. Затем выпрямляется и вытягивает руку, указывая на большой чёрный медальон:  
-Вот этот. Тебе стоит померить, сестренка.   
Теперь у остолбеневшей девушки-консультанта даже не остается никаких сомнений в том, что происходящее перед ней совершенно неправильно. Потому что Пьетро забирает медальон из ее рук и надевает Ванде на шею, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать в ключицу. Кончиком языка он словно пробует кожу Ванды на вкус, а затем поворачивает сестру к зеркалу:  
\- Нет? Не подходит? – он ловит ее взгляд в отражении зеркала, затем наклоняет голову и рассматривает с головы до ног, задержавшись на красивом синяке-засосе, который оставил позавчера. – Ты знаешь, это мерзость. – Пьетро улыбается. - Абсолютно прекрасная и невероятно потрясающая. И она только наша.  
Она знает, что он прав. У нее нет никого ближе брата. Нет никого дороже его. Он для нее как способность дышать – совершенно простая и до сих пор непонятная, это можно только принять, не задаваясь лишними вопросами. Если она спросит, он всегда ответит, если потянется к нему, то его рука всегда протянется навстречу, для обычных людей – это что-то слишком необъяснимое. Странное. Пугающее. Но ведь они и не обычные люди.   
-Мы точно забираем это. – Пьетро снимает медальон и направляется с ним к кассе, мимоходом проводя рукой по талии Ванды, такое легкое и практически незаметное прикосновение, она знает, что он, как и сама Ванда, просто не может удержаться, чтобы не дотронуться. Оказаться еще ближе, дотронуться, прижаться – это в крови. Как какой-то вирус. Совершенно прекрасное уродство.   
Ванда смотрит на девушку-консультанта, остолбеневшую, все еще переваривающую то, что только что произошло перед ней, с легкостью видит мысли, точно такие же испуганные и брезгливые, как и выражение ее лица. Ванда наклоняется вперед в ослепительной широкой улыбке, со стороны она похожа на зубастую акулу, готовую проглотить свою жертву:  
-Да, он мой близнец. А еще мы трахаемся.  
И уходит, буквально слыша за собой стук упавшей на пол челюсти.  
Прекрасное уродство. Это точно.  
  
  



	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, пробежка была бы отличной под Seven Lions – Keep It Close (feat. Kerli)  
> Поэтому можете поставить ее и наслаждаться вместе с Вандой и Пьетро.
> 
> Запах Пьетро навсегда будет у меня ассоциироваться с Molecule 02, мёртвый и плотный озоновый воздух из другого измерения.

Она просыпается в одиночестве. На самом деле это бывает не так уж и часто. Вся прелесть жизни только вдвоем, без родителей, так это то, что они могут делить один дом, одну спальню, одну постель, в конце концов. И никто не посчитает это ненормальным.   
Какое-то время Ванда лежит в кровати, вытянувшись во всю длину, чувствуя себя морской звездой, выброшенной на берег, затем потягивается, заводя руки за голову, и смотрит в потолок. Туда, где под легким ветерком еле колышутся на тонких нитках разноцветные амулеты. Такие плела ее мать. Такие теперь плетет Ванда. Издалека они похожи на бабочек, нервно порхающие под потолком, связанные в одну паутину, сходящуюся в центре. _Все всегда сходится, все всегда стремится к центру_ , думает Ванда и трет заспанные глаза, затем встает. Ей даже не нужно прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что Пьетро нет в доме. Обычно он громко хлопает дверьми, смеется, все, чтобы не дать ей хотя бы минуты спокойствия. В этом весь Пьетро. Там, где она – само воплощение тишины и сосредоточенности, Пьетро больше всего напоминает бурю, ураган, который разогнался настолько, что уже сам не в состоянии контролировать себя. Или не хочет делать этого.   
Ванда наливает себе стакан воды и выпивает залпом, глядя на записку на холодильнике, под магнитом.   
**Ушел на пробежку. Вернусь через пару часов. Не скучай. Пьет.  
PS. Скажи, если что понадобится.**  
  
Отлично, пока Пьетро нет, самое время тоже слегка подразмять свои мышцы. Но если в случае с ее братом важен бег, то Ванда занимается совсем другим.   
Она ополаскивает стакан и ставит вверх дном, удовлетворенно глядя, как стекают по внутренней поверхности крупные капли, и поднимается вверх, на второй этаж, там садится прямо на пол в середине спальни и закрывает глаза.  
Она сидит неподвижно, вдыхая и выдыхая через рот, сосредотачиваясь на шорохе скользящих под потолком амулетов.   
_Все всегда сходится в центре_ , думает она, и под закрытыми веками вспыхивает изображение круга на воде, который сжимается, как будто время обратилось вспять, и из него поднимается капля.   
Ее окутывает еле заметное в солнечном свете красноватое сияние, оно колышется над кожей как длинные нити морских водорослей под прибоем.  
Но Ванда уже не здесь. Она чувствует солнечный свет на лице, оказываясь в залитом светом парке, на середине беговой дорожки, она чувствует, как ровно и мерно ходят под кожей мускулы, не ее, сильные и напряженные, они ноют от долгой и быстрой пробежки, она чувствует биение сердца, ускоренное в несколько десятков раз, щекочущие шею мокрые пряди волос, ощущение вспотевшей на спине майке, прилипшей к коже. Она вдыхает запах Пьетро, усиленный от продолжительной тренировки, его она ни с чем не спутает, так пахнут железные кольца на ее руках, даже когда их снимешь, или когда только-только открываешь бутылочку медицинского спирта – мертвая вода, резкая, сильная. Такой запах разливается в воздухе после грозы, озоновый, свежий и неестественно-быстрый. Так пахнут подошвы кроссовок, когда бежишь что есть силы по расплавленному июлем асфальту беговой дорожки в парке, как бежит она сейчас, обгоняя ветер. Ванда наслаждается телом Пьетро, его силой и скоростью, сейчас она не больше чем клетка крови в его кровеносной системе, проносящаяся по артериям близко к громадному пульсирующему сердцу.   
Если есть что-то более прекрасное, чем чувство единства со своим близнецом, привязанным к тебе с самого рождения, находящимся всегда в зоне комфорта, под самой кожей, близко к сердцу, тогда она не знает, что это может быть.   
Пьетро поворачивает голову, и вместе с ним поворачивается Ванда, она чувствует, как горят подошвы ступней от долгого бега, как наливаются тяжестью мускулы, как дыхание постепенно становится прерывистым, и словно приходит в чувство. Затем начинает медленно массировать невидимыми пальцами узлы мускулов, где чувствует его боль, она открывает рот и дышит вместе с ним, захватывая столько кислорода, чтобы наполнить его легкие, и постепенно ему\ей становится легче, боль затихает, в боку перестает колоть, а сердце снова стучит ровно, хоть и очень быстро.   
-Решила подкрасться незаметно? – она слышит смеющийся голос Пьетро. Она в его голове, и он знает об этом. Пьетро переходит на нормальный человеческий бег, затем останавливается посередине парка, нагнувшись и упираясь ладонями в колени, чтобы восстановить дыхание.   
-Йеп, думала, немного помощи не повредит. – Ванда смотрит на ее\не ее руки, обхватившие колени, и это ее завораживает. Не так часто Пьетро разрешает ей заглядывать не только в его разум, но и в его тело. Поэтому она не может удержаться, чтобы не сжать пальцы, чувствуя под ними плотную мягкую ткань, движение суставов и пульсацию в подушечках.   
-Ты же меня младше, о какой помощи ты говоришь? – слегка задыхаясь, говорит Пьетро. - Скорее, это я тебе помогаю. Концентрация и все дела. Хэй, Ванда, - он знает, что она внутри него, он знает, что она видит и слышит, чувствует то же, что и он, поэтому закрывает глаза и резко выпрямляется, затем разворачивается, позволяя себе и своему разуму кружить ее, будто подхватив на руки. Он ускоряет биение сердца и резко вдыхает ртом кислород, зная, что это опьянит не только его, а затем открывает глаза. – Смотри.  
Это больше походит на чудо. Ванда замирает вместе с братом под льющимся с неба солнечным светом, ее будто обволакивает тепло, задерживаясь на лице и плечах невидимыми поцелуями, она видит яркую резкую зелень листвы и слышит ее шум, шелест сливается с биением ее\его сердца. Она стоит, завороженная, задыхаясь от восторга.   
-Моя Ванда. – произносит Пьетро вслух с нежностью. – Смотри.   
И она смотрит, запутавшись в его теле как в нитках амулетов, потерявшись среди переплетения артерий и венок, держась невидимыми пальцами за его руку. Как в детстве. Как всегда.   
Вот что такое быть близнецом.   
Они стоят держась за руки, высокий и взъерошенный парень в насквозь мокрой от пота майке, в одиночестве застывший посреди беговой дорожки в парке, и невидимая тень его сестры, и смотрят, улыбаясь. Самим себе и друг другу.   
-Так, -первым отмирает Пьетро. – Что у нас на обед, я просто умираю от голода.  
-Я что-нибудь придумаю, - отзывается в его голове Ванда. – Отличная пробежка, Пьет. – она скользит невидимыми пальцами по его шее, лаская. – И да, захвати мороженое по дороге обратно.  
-Легко. – он склоняет голову набок, словно чувствуя прикосновение ее макушки к своей щеке и наслаждаясь неслышным запахом ее волос. А затем срывается на бег.  
Вот что такое быть близнецами.   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обычно я стараюсь тщательно подходить к выбору музыки, поэтому сегодня для вас припасено  
> The Fray - Love dont die. Эта песня удивительно подходит и настроению близнецов, и вообще их отношениям.
> 
> Если понравилось, оставляйте ваши комментарии)

В школе их зовут сиамами. Как будто они сросшиеся близнецы, не способные существовать друг без друга. Разумеется, шепчутся за их спинами, осторожно переглядываются, перекидываются записками и просто таращатся и таращатся, когда думают, их не видно.   
Интересно, что бы они подумали, если знали всю историю, думает Ванда, наклоняясь над фонтанчиком и облизывая пересохшие губы. Ей даже не надо сосредотачиваться, чтобы слышать весь этот гул на заднем плане. Она делает еще один глоток и выпрямляется, уже поднося руку к подбородку, чтобы стереть капли, но это за нее делает Пьетро. Пьетро пальцами смахивает капли с ее нижней губы, нежно пройдясь по ней, краешек его рта дергается в микро-улыбке, которую не заметит никто, кроме Ванды. Пьетро любит привлекать к себе внимание таким способом.   
Улей за спиной жужжит еще громче, от плохо скрываемого раздражения и непонимания. Это бесит их. Но они и слова не скажут в лицо близнецам.   
На уроках Пьетро сидит за ней, он сидел бы рядом, черт, да он бы с удовольствием всунулся вместе за одну парту, но ему не разрешили. Зато теперь она обречена терпеть его длинные ноги под своим стулом. А еще Пьетро терпеть не может еле тянущееся время урока и постоянно выбивает чечетку носком кроссовка по ее стулу.   
Осталось пятнадцать минут, неужели нельзя потерпеть еще пятнадцать минут?! – она яростно шепчет ему в мозг, стараясь звучать как можно громче, жаль, у нее нет рупора.   
Погруженный в себя Пьетро вздрагивает, откидываясь назад и чуть не падая, и подрывается на ноги.   
-Максимофф, какого черта? – отрывается от монотонного чтения учитель. – Вы хотите продолжить за меня?   
Ванда тихо смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью, и оглядывается на брата, как и все остальные ученики.   
-Неа, мистер Уоттс, - делает совершенно невинные глаза Пьетро. –Вы что..  
-Тогда садитесь и не мешайте учебному процессу, Максимофф. А то в следующий раз окажетесь у директора еще раньше, чем ваш стул грохнется о пол вместе с вашими переломанными ребрами.   
Пьетро уже открывает рот, чтобы убедить, что его ребра никогда не окажутся поломанными от такой мелочи, но передумывает и садится, тихонько шепча Ванде:  
-Ах, война? Ладно, сестренка, ну держись.  
Ванда все еще хихикает и через растопыренные пальцы ладони, все еще прикрывающей рот, аккуратно показывает самый кончик языка, так, чтобы никто кроме них не догадался.   
Затем поворачивается к учителю, делая вид, что следит за его чтением, а на самом деле аккуратно прикасается к разуму Пьетро. Очень вовремя, чтобы успеть выставить невидимый барьер, о который хлопается ее брат, уже успевший подняться, выскочить из-за своей парты и подобраться к ней, протягивая свои руки.   
В этот раз Пьетро падает очень громко. В глазах мистера Уоттса плещется искреннее негодование нынешним поколением, класс таращится на него как на привидение – еще бы, пару секунд тому он сидел за своей партой, а теперь сидит на полу, слегка ошарашенный и недоумевающий. Ванда начинает хохотать во весь голос, уже даже не стараясь заглушить смех, ей так смешно, что у уголках глаз выступают слезы, а в боку начинает колоть.   
-Максимофф! – не выдерживает учитель. – На выход. Оба!   
Пьетро подхватывает сестру на руки, чуть не задевая рядом сидящих носками ее ботинок, и выносит в коридор, ногой захлопывая дверь за собой.   
-Признайся, ты специально это подстроила. – он не может не смеяться вместе с ней, особенно когда она так улыбается.   
-Ага. – она смахивает слезы с ресниц и, вспомнив его ошарашенный вид после налета на невидимый барьер, снова принимается громко хохотать.   
Из-за двери несется разгневанное:  
-Максимофф!!  
-Он сейчас лопнет от злости. Пожалуй, лучше убраться отсюда, - Пьетро внимательно осматривает коридор на предмет нахождения посторонних – учителей или учеников, и через мгновение исчезает с громким хлопком. 

 

Они сидят на крыше, свесив вниз ноги, болтая ими как маленькие дети, и смотрят на раскинувшийся перед ними вид школьного парка. Ванда рассеянно массирует затылок, запустив в волосы пальцы, пока Пьетро не берет ее за руку, отводя ладонь в сторону и самому принимаясь растирать виски, лоб, кожу под длинными волосами.   
От его прикосновений так хорошо, что Ванда тихо стонет от удовольствия, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь теплым и умелым пальцам.   
\- О, Пьетро Максимофф, вы знаете, как сделать девушке приятно. – она мурлыкает, а напряжение от бесконечных голосов затихает и пропадает, будто его и не было.  
-Одной-единственной девушке, будем честными. – Пьетро уже не дуется на нее за такой детский розыгрыш, наверное, ему самому сейчас даже более приятно, чем ей, потому что в его мыслях мелькает столько удовольствия и наслаждения от процесса, что Ванда чувствует, как краснеет. – Я могу считать себя счастливчиком. А теперь.. – он растопыривает пальцы и шевелит ими как медуза, хитро ухмыляясь, - я отомщу.   
-Нет, нет, Пьетро, неееет… - Ванда смеется и вырывается, когда он принимается ее щекотать, под их ногами пропасть в пару этажей, около четырех сотен глупых людей с их простой жизнью, неудачами и особенно-расстроенный мистер Уоттс, которому чуть не сорвали урок, но все это неважно. Потому что у нее есть Пьетро. И он всегда удержит ее от падения.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отличный саунд - Sleep paralysis - Gabriel Bruce

Во сне Ванда видит Пьетро.  
Глупо, подумаете вы, видеть во сне того, кто и без того постоянно с тобой рядом, куда ближе, чем просто рука об руку, скорее глубоко под кожей, но она уже не может без этого.  
Когда-то давным-давно, в другой жизни, до бомбы под кроватью, они жили в другой семье, вынужденные держаться на расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, скрывать непреодолимую жажду дотронуться, сплести пальцы, прижаться. Это было похоже на не перестающее чесаться пятнышко, укус, настолько мизерный и крошечный, насколько разрушительный, потому что Ванда грызла пальцы до крови, стараясь удержаться от того, чтобы схватиться за Пьетро, потому что ей просто необходимо было быть рядом с братом. Она обгрызала пальцы, не только ногти, пока не начинала идти кровь, и тогда она пряталась в самый угол темного шкафа, подтягивая ноги к подбородку и обхватывая их многострадальными руками. Она никогда не боялась темноты. Она боялась потерять Пьетро.  
Он находил ее в шкафу, бледную как смерть и еле сдерживающуюся, чтобы не зарыдать. Однажды она заплакала, и это стоило им целого месяца, когда Ванду забрали в больницу с нервным срывом и подозрением на начинающуюся шизофрению.  
-Они слишком привязаны друг к другу и не могут отделить собственные сознания, -качал головой доктор, добавляя очередную дозу сильнодействующего успокоительного в ее капельницу. – Дальше будет только хуже.  
После этого Ванда больше никогда не показывала своей любви к Пьетро, она слишком хорошо выучила урок, напичканная успокоительными и таблетками, лишенная возможности увидеть брата хоть на минуту. Теперь она пряталась в шкафах, обгрызая пальцы, и Пьетро аккуратно заматывал их бинтами, а руки его дрожали от злости.  
Хорошо, что они были маленькими, они не знали, что жажда с возрастом станет все более разрушительной, всепоглощающей. 

И сейчас Ванда ворочается во сне, тревожно морщит лоб, пока не находит руку брата, спящего рядом, она сплетает пальцы и мгновенно расслабляется, как будто внутри нее лопается и исчезает шар страха и беспокойства.  
Во сне она лежит в самой середине леса, глядя на бесконечно-длинные верхушки деревьев, пропарывающие серое небо, она гладит подушечками пальцев мягкий и шершавый мох под рукой, чувствует запах сырой земли, мокрой и холодной травы, пробивающейся наружу, слышит тихий треск, когда кто-то приближается к ней.  
Она знает, что это Пьетро, он кружит вокруг нее, не приближаясь и не отдаляясь, словно по краю невидимого круга, за черту которого не может заступить, сосредоточенный и хмурый, он переступает с ноги на ногу, и смотрит на нее.  
Ванда следит за ним взглядом сколько может, не поднимая голову, затем возвращается к холодному небу.  
Возможно, пойдет дождь, думает она и поражается, насколько это глупо, думать сейчас о таком, но ничего не может с собой поделать. По крайней мере это не шкаф, она бы и не поместилась туда сейчас.  
Шкаф закончился вместе с родителями, но Ванда до сих пор засыпает и видит Пьетро, обходящего ее по кругу, как будто заколдованный,а воздух сгущается вокруг ее тела, не давая подняться или даже пошевелить руками. 

«Это называется Эхопраксия, – говорит доктор, светя девочке в глаза медицинским фонариком. Ванда морщится и пытается отвернуться, а рядом с девочкой сидит ее брат и точно так же старается закрыть глаза, кривясь,хотя даже не может увидеть свет от фонарика. – Они неосознанно копируют действия друг друга. И это болезнь, госпожа Максимофф.»

-Ванда. – беззвучно шепчет Пьетро, его рот открывается и закрывается, но ни одного звука не вылетает оттуда. – Ванда. Ванда. – он ходит кругами как голодный волк, сверля ее взглядом.  
Она не может пошевелиться. Она даже не может вцепиться ногтями в ладонь, чтобы попытаться проснуться. Ведь это не шкаф. Во сне невозможно прочесть его мысли, ведь это не она, а он в ее голове. Ванда знает, что невидимый барьер – это не больше, чем ее попытка защититься от страха. Только теперь она боится не потерять Пьетро, а потеряться в нем.  
Во сне темнеет мгновенно, и вот она больше не видит ничего, остаются только размазанные очертания шершавых стволов деревьев, кромешная темнота вверху и размеренные шаги, хрустящие по сухой листве, очерчивающие круг вокруг ее неподвижного тела.  
А затем сдается.  
В конце концов рано или поздно им грозит только одно. Потеряться друг в друге. И поэтому она отпускает барьер, глядя, как из темноты выныривает высокая и большая фигура ее брата. Он переступает с ноги на ногу мягко и плавно, как хищник, и наконец опускается рядом с ней.  
-Я люблю тебя, Пьетро. – говорит Ванда одними губами и наклоняет голову.  
-Я люблю тебя, Ванда. – повторяет он за ней словно отражение в зеркале и тоже наклоняет голову.  
Затем ложится рядом с нею, держа за руку, запрокинув голову, он смотрит в черное небо, и теперь Ванда понимает, что больше не прикована к земле, она может пошевелиться, что и делает, поднимаясь на колени над братом, все еще сцепив их пальцы, и дотрагивается до его лица.  
Она гладит его веки и брови, проводит по переносице, спускаясь к губам, кончиком пальца открывая их и дотрагиваясь до белых зубов, влажных и блестящих в темноте.  
Неважно, как сильно ты искусаешь пальцы или как далеко запрячешься в шкаф, есть вещи, от которых ты никогда не сможешь сбежать или спрятаться, и он – одна из них.  
Ванда разъединяет их руки и пальцами пробирается под его майку, дотрагиваясь до теплого тела, ногтями царапая соски и задерживаясь на напряженном животе.  
Она знает, чего хочет, поэтому просыпается и продолжает скользить ладонями по телу брата, пока не встречается взглядом с Пьетро, темным и непроницаемым:  
-Тот сон снова? – он наклоняет голову, и Ванда не может удержаться от того, чтобы не повториться за ним. Чертова эхопраксия, делающая их еще более странными и непохожими на остальных. И она же делает их еще ближе.  
-Ага. – она смотрит на его рот как завороженная, все еще помня образ влажных и блестящих от слюны белых и острых зубов, - Помнишь, что говорили доктора? Однажды мы не сможем отделить себя и совершенно потеряемся друг в друге.  
-Иногда я просто не могу дождаться этого, Ванда. – Пьетро обхватывает ее плечи, меняясь местами. Он знает, что в такие ночи она хочет его даже больше, чем может себе признаться, и теперь смотрит на нее, нависая сверху всем телом, - По крайней мере, ты хотя бы перестанешь об этом волноваться. – и сдирает с нее одежду, раздвигает коленом ее ноги и впивается в губы.  
Ванда стонет под его руками и представляет шорох веток, смыкающихся над ними.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Довольно-странная и сумбурная часть, без которой все же не обойтись.   
> Из саундтрека пускай будет CoMa - I:Monster, довольно редкий, амбиентный, в общем, как раз)

Когда Ванде исполняется четырнадцать, у них все еще нет дома. С чужими семьями и приютами они завязали. Даже удивительно, насколько взрослыми могут быть дети, когда у них ничего нет. Все дети однажды вырастают из старой одежды, обуви, сказок и идеалов. Но не всегда приходится делать это за один-два дня.   
Они идут по дороге, держась за руки, потому что это единственное, что поддерживает их, голодных, озябших и уставших детей. Последний приют закончился катастрофой, когда воспитательница нашла Пьетро в постели Ванды, она, как и все до нее – приемные родители, учителя, другие воспитатели, «надсмотрщики», как звала их Ванда – представить себе не могла, что эти двое странных детей будут настолько тесно связаны.   
-Дети не должны вести себя так, даже если они родные брат и сестра. Тем более, если они родственники по крови, - она с криками и оплеухами выгнала Пьетро из комнаты сестры и еще полтора часа отчитывала его в своем кабинете. Когда она отпустила его, чтобы приняться за младшую Максимофф, та уже знала, что делать.   
Через десять минут их не было в приюте.   
Свой пятнадцатый день рожденья они празднуют в каком-то старом разрушенном особняке. Наверное, он принадлежал богатым людям. Об этом говорят и полусгнившие ковры, покрывающие тусклый паркет, и затянутые паутиной канделябры на стенах, позолота и разбитые лампочки. Осколки зеркал на полу, замазанные белой краской стены, на которых когда-то расцветали шелковые позолоченные узоры – все это кажется чудовищно-уродливым, как рассыпающийся на глазах труп, но для них – это больше похоже на сказку.   
За окном стоит август, и тепло даже без одеял, и Ванда открывает окна, те, в которых еще остались стекла, чтобы впустить свежий воздух и разогнать мертвую затхлость, которая першит пылью в горле. Пьетро где-то в глубине дома, с возрастом Ванда научилась чувствовать его на расстоянии. Сначала это было на уровне инстинктов – когда ему становилось больно, она тоже могла почувствовать боль. Приемных родителей это пугало, немудрено, что они не знали, как избавиться от близнецов. Затем Ванда стала чувствовать кое-что другое. Позыв. Когда он поворачивался к ней, в ее голове словно протягивались тонкие нитки, как у кукол-марионеток, они тянули ее шею к нему. Доктор называл это эхопраксией, ему казалось - это болезнь. Но с возрастом Ванда поняла, что это скорее подарок, чем какой-то недостаток. Хотя иногда она до сих пор боится, что потеряется в брате.   
Им снова нечего есть, последний хлеб они съели еще вчера, и в желудке как будто поселилась настоящая черная дыра.   
-Ну просто зашибись, - Ванда обхватывает себя за живот, сжимая так крепко, как может, чтобы заглушить унылое бурчание. Хотя вряд ли это поможет. Она знает, что уже и без того слишком худая и костлявая, недоедание еще ни на ком не сказалось положительно, но не может не подкармливать брата, тайком подсовывая ему куда больше, чем половину их пайка. –Я бы съела сейчас слона.   
Ну по крайней мере у них есть крыша над головой. Война не пощадила этот дом, и в потолке сквозь дыру виднеется звездное небо, полная луна и много-много звезд.   
Это так красиво, что на какое-то время Ванда забывает и о ноющем желудке, и об уставших ногах, она стоит, задрав голову и смотрит на звезды.  
-Собираешься ждать, пока не получится загадать желание? – выходит из большого зала Пьетро и прислоняется к стене, сгорбившийся и совсем уставший. В руках у него старая скатерть, цвет которой даже не угадаешь из-за пыли и грязи, по-видимому, сегодня это будет их одеяло. Кошмар.   
-Бесполезно. – мотает головой Ванда, отрывая взгляд от неба. Она смотрит на брата, вытянувшийся за лето, худой как щепка и с запавшими от голода щеками, он не выдержит еще один такой год. – Знаешь, я бы сейчас продала почку за большой торт. Очень большой. – она разводит руки в стороны, показывая воображаемый торт, который не поместился бы и на стол.   
-Ну да, а я бы даже отдал глаз за хороший стейк, - шутит он, плечи вздрагивают от смеха, слишком тонкие и острые для пятнадцатилетнего подростка.   
-Ну тогда ты всегда можешь вернуться в прошлый приют. Она обещала выдернуть тебе глаза и еще кое-что в придачу за то, что ты подглядывал за мной. Может, еще и покормят. – Ванда смеется вместе с ним, хотя знает, что ничего смешного в этом нет. Ни капельки.  
-Я не подсматривал, я ПРИсматривал! – оправдывается Пьетро. – За тобой всегда нужен глаз да глаз, ты вечно попадаешь в неприятности.  
-Ну по крайней мере мы разобрались, что тебе все еще нужны оба глаза, чтобы за мной присматривать, - подходит к нему Ванда и прижимается к груди. – Так что никаких стейков.   
-Никаких стейков. – повторяет он за ней, - Но, покопавшись в кухне, я наткнулся на банку консервированных ананасов. Готов поспорить, ты их обожаешь.  
Они сидят в каминном зале, устроившись в импровизированном домике, из скатерти вышел отличный купол шатра, хоть и пыльный, на пол кинули старые подушки, а консервированные ананасы на вкус и в самом деле очень хороши.   
-Люди и правда странные, - говорит Ванда задумчиво, прижавшись щекой к плечу брата. – Они боятся всего на свете. Они боятся бога, войны, болезней и смерти, они боятся привидений - всего, чего не понимают. Они боятся нас. – она смотрит на потрескивающий огонь в камине, и вытягивает ноги поудобнее. – Но мы даже не бог. Мы не вредим им. – Ванда размахивает наколотым на вилку кусочком ананаса как дирижер палочкой.  
-Они просто знают, - наклоняется к ее вилке Пьетро и хрустит сочным ломтиком. – Если кто-то попытается причинить нам, ТЕБЕ, вред, им даже бог не поможет. Потому что я буду пострашнее его.  
Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, маленькие дети под пыльным покрывалом, затерявшиеся в полумраке громадного особняка, потерявшиеся в бесконечном мире, который их никогда не примет, и в эту ночь на свое пятнадцатилетие Ванда загадывает желание. Она хочет стать сильнее всех людей. И в особенности бога, в которого не верит. Она просто хочет быть сильнее всех, чтобы защитить того, кто ей больше всего дорог. Пьетро.   
Она не знает, что совсем скоро это желание исполнится.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portishead (Mandalay) – Invisible | Insensible - советую)
> 
> От себя: мне кажется, любые отношения похожи на море, иногда оно спокойное, иногда штормит, и все, что оно такое - не на поверхности, а в самой глубине. Поэтому простите, что так много мыслей, мелких недомолвок и многозначности, потому что именно из этого и состоит любовь)

Ртуть. Hg. От древне-греческого вода+серебро.   
Это единственный на планете металл, который при нормальных условиях существует в жидком состоянии. Пары его ядовиты.  
  
Ванда завороженно смотрит за перекатывающимися шариками ртути в запаянной колбе, пластичные, круглые капли, матово-серебристого цвета, с легкостью разбегаются по стеклу, будто живые, а затем собираются в одну сверкающую под лампой лужицу.   
Они на уроке химии, а она никак не может сосредоточиться. Все мысли ее заняты тонкой узкой колбой, в которой находится вещество настолько красивое, насколько смертельно-опасное для жизни. Ванда поднимает глаза и находит Пьетро, он на другой половине класса, за своим столом, колдует над раствором, сосредоточенно покусывая губу и черкая какие-то заметки в своем конспекте. Еще бы, ртуть ему совершенно неинтересна.   
Как только он чувствует, что на него смотрят, тут же поднимает голову и улыбается сестре краешками губ. Всего на секунду и почти незаметно, но этого достаточно, как если бы он оказался рядом, а его губы прикоснулись к ее лбу. Затем снова погружается с головой в лабораторную, быстрыми и точными движениями отмеряя необходимое количество жидкостей, которые требуется смешать.  
-До конца лабораторной еще полчаса. Поторопитесь. Уэспер, не взорвите класс вместе с бурой жижей, которую вы намешали. На вашем месте больше бы я туда ничего не добавляла, а то еще действительно взлетим. – слышится тревожный голос учительницы. – Я бы отсела подальше, - тыкает она пальцем в двух ближайших к несчастному Уэсперу учеников. –Никогда не знаешь..  
Ванда теряет интерес к происходящему за спиной, возвращаясь к своей колбе. Ртуть и в самом деле похожа на Пьетро. И даже не скоростью, с которой скользит по стеклянной дорожке, оставляя за собой крохотные капельки, ни на мгновение на остающиеся на месте, они скользят за основным потоком, он вбирает и поглощает их бесследно. Пластичностью.   
Ванда вспоминает, как он в один момент может обнять ее, будто погружая в свои объятия, обволакивая и окружая теплым щитом. Из них двоих только она умеет проникать в чужие разумы, в его также, хоть и старается не вламываться без предупреждения, но в такие моменты Ванда понимает, что это она теряется в нем.   
Ее отвлекает жужжание лежащего рядом с книгой телефона. На экране светится одно входящее сообщение.   
 **"Видела бы ты себя со стороны, выглядишь замечательно. Хотя нет, жутко!!!"**  – читает она сообщение от Пьетро.   
Ванда поднимает лицо. Пьетро сидит к ней вполоборота, одна рука подпирает подбородок и утыкается локтем в столешницу, будто ему скучно, другая с неестественной скоростью порхает по клавишам мобильного.   
 **"С чего вдруг?"** – она недоумевающе смотрит на свой стол, затем оглядывает себя, но вроде все в порядке.  
 **"Ты так смотришь на эту колбу, как будто влюблена. Мне начинать ревновать?"**  – он морщится и закусывает губу снова, все еще уставившись в телефон, слишком сосредоточенный и серьезный для такого несерьезного разговора.   
Ванда читает и перечитывает слова заново, пытается мысленно дотронуться до брата, но тот как будто нарочно избегает смотреть ей в глаза. Отлично. Просто отлично.   
 **"То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тебя не волнуют другие парни вокруг меня.  
А колба?!!!  
ORLY?"**  
Вместо ответа приходит один смайлик.   
 **)**  
Пьетро все еще продолжает что-то набирать, и Ванда окончательно забивает на собственную лабораторную, но, прикрывшись учебником как щитом для верности, продолжает посматривать то на брата, то на экран.   
 **"Ну я хотя бы могу отвадить от тебя парней. Легко. Совсем легко.  
Но не"**  
Он набирает и стирает слова, набирает и удаляет снова, все больше сжимая губы и морща лоб, хмурится и начинает снова печатать. Затем выдыхает, горбясь на своем стуле, и бросает телефон на стол, поднимая глаза.   
Он смотрит на нее с таким выражением, что Ванде становится больно.   
Буквально физически, потому что в груди заканчивается воздух, и она совершенно забывает, как дышать, все, что остается – это его взгляд.   
В нем столько скорби и страдания, что хочется подбежать к нему, послав к черту людей, находящихся в этом кабинете, наплевав на правила приличия, запустить пальцы в его растрепанные волосы, обнимая за голову, и бесконечно долго шептать ему на ухо, что она его любит.   
Ей проще. Ей намного проще. Она всегда может дотронуться до его мыслей, пробраться в самую глубину эмоций и узнать то, что Пьетро и так отдает ей.   
Ртуть. Бесконечно-переменчивая и неуловимая, распадающаяся на сотни мелких капель, чтобы через мгновение слиться воедино, пластичная и все же это металл, достаточно многосложный, чтобы существовать на грани двух состояний, разрушительный и ядовитый, но при этом все же завораживающе-прекрасный.   
 **"Уже слишком поздно, Пьет."**  – она набирает слова даже не глядя, все еще сцепившись взглядом с братом, через весь кабинет, столы с ретортами и колбами и спины других учеников.   
Пьетро быстро моргает, и Ванда не сомневается, что за то мгновение, пока ее сердце пропускает один удар, его же заходится от сотни. Какой же он иногда мнительный.  
 _Шшш, мой брат, тише, моя любовь,_  - она почти напевает, забираясь к нему в мысли со всей нежностью и спокойствием, которое только может найти. - _Мне кажется, я уже слишком отравлена тобой, что попытаться дышать отдельно._  
Скользящая по длинной стеклянной пробирке ртуть собирается из крохотных капелек, поблескивая под светом лампы, сжимается в плотный шарик, матовый, гладкий и обманчиво-спокойный, и Ванде безумно хочется окунуть в нее пальцы, а затем облизнуть их, пробуя на вкус.   
Так она и сделает, как только доберется до Пьетро. Хорошо, что до конца урока осталось совсем чуть-чуть.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По прекрасному обычаю прекрасная песня. Хоть и печальная.   
> Antlers - Kettering.
> 
> На самом деле можно только гадать, какой была жизнь близнецов после бомбы и до опытов. И как бы ни хотелось верить в лучшее, реальность оказывается совсем жестокой.

-Не надо этого делать. Слышишь? – обращается к ней Пьетро. –Черт тебя подери, да послушай ты хоть раз в жизни, ВАНДА! – он уже не сдерживается, кричит что есть силы.   
Он стоит позади сестры, в ванной комнате, три на три - как и все остальные в приюте, освещенной тусклой лампочкой даже без абажура. И все, что он может видеть – это ее сгорбившуюся спину, прикрытую тонким старым халатиком, сосредоточенное и целеустремленное выражение на лице, а еще большие ножницы, уже приготовившиеся срезать длинный хвост, который она уже намотала на кулак для удобства.   
Пьетро знает, что может выбить ножницы из ее рук, отобрать, спрятать их подальше, разломать на мелкие кусочки, выбросить из окна, но это не решит проблему. Сейчас – да, насовсем? Нет.   
-Просто погоди, - он поднимает руки открытыми ладонями к сестре, как будто показывая, что у него самые мирные намерения, хотя эти же руки просто чешутся как следует отлупить ее. – Зачем? Господи, Ванда, зачем ты делаешь это?   
Отражение Ванды в зеркале кривится, морщится, стараясь не заплакать, кусает губы, но по-прежнему крепко держит ножницы у самого основания шеи. Как топор. Который, начав движение, уже не может остановиться.   
-Да мне плевать на волосы. К черту их. Ты не понимаешь? Я себя готова изуродовать, только чтобы нас не разлучили.   
Пальцы импульсивно сжимаются, и под лезвием звонко шуршат длинные темно-рыжие волосы, всего тонкая прядка, но, когда она падает вниз, сворачиваясь кольцом на кафельном полу, Пьетро кажется, будто ему зарядили под дых. Да так, что выбили оттуда весь воздух.  
-Я просто не хочу потерять тебя, - слабо выдыхает Ванда, ее зеркальное отражение еле держится на ногах, ссутулившись, как если бы на нее обрушился целый мир. Вместе с проклятым приютом в придачу.   
-Господи, да что с тобой, - Пьетро не выдерживает, закрывая глаза, и отчаянно трет переносицу пальцами, как будто это может подсказать ответ. Или успокоить глухую головную боль. – Что дальше? Ну? Что будет после волос? Может, еще и руку себе отхватишь, вдруг волос будет мало?! А, ладно, у нас же все поровну. Включая проблемы. – Пьетро отбирает у Ванды ножницы, грубо стискивая ее холодные пальцы, ему хочется причинить ей боль, это единственное, что способно отрезвить ее сейчас. Ну, теперь не единственное. И он решительно зажимает прядь своих волос за ухом, затем щелкает ножницами. Короткие черные волоски сыплются между пальцев как снег, усыпая пол. Щелк – падает еще одна прядь, оставляя кривой срез. Щелк. Щелк. С каждым резким скрипом ножниц лицо Ванды становится все белее и белее, и все тело ее вздрагивает, как будто ее бьют.   
-Не надо, Пьет, нет.. – шепчет она, повернувшись к нему и хватаясь за ножницы.   
-Не нравится? Больно? Господи, Ванда, какая же ты эгоистка. – Пьетро срезал практически все волосы снизу, и теперь выглядит еще растрепаннее и неопрятнее, чем обычно. Как будто это его волнует. Он состриг бы их все, если бы это помогло. – Пусть лучше мне будет больно. С этим я хотя бы могу справиться. – он смотрит на ее кривящийся рот, заплаканные глаза, ему хочется обнять ее, закрыв ото всего мира в объятиях как в теплой скорлупе, но он ждет.   
Иногда нельзя принимать решения за других, как бы ни хотелось. Как бы больно это ни было.  
  
Они сидят на полу в обнимку, пол весь усыпан его волосами,  _черт с ними_ , думает Пьетро,  _все равно отрастут_ , он со злостью поддевает носком кроссовки старые ножницы, и те с громким лязгом врезаются в стену напротив.   
Он позволяет Ванде выплакаться, все, что он может сейчас, это гладить по ее длинным волосам, успокаивая и шепча тихие глупости.  
 _Слава богу, я пришел вовремя,_  думает Пьетро.  _Как же вовремя._  
-Ты ведь знаешь, что нас не разлучат. Боже, Ванда, иногда ты бываешь такой дурой. – он легонько целует ее в макушку. – Как будто я позволю забрать тебя и остаться тут в одиночку. Серьезно? Да у них даже нет кабельного!   
Наконец Ванда веселеет, она улыбается, стирая слезы со щек, и, откинувшись назад, критическим взглядом смотрит на новую прическу брата:  
-Ты бы видел себя, это кошмарно. – она знает, что это все из-за нее, и вина в ее глазах смешивается с горечью.   
-Ну, - проходится по волосам Пьетро, ощущая непривычно короткую длину на затылке и по бокам, за ушами. – Я подумал… все равно хотел подстричься.   
-Да, - серьезно кивает Ванда, и взгляд ее светлеет. – Ну, кое-что все еще можно исправить. Честно. – она гладит его по волосам, пропуская их между пальцами, будто прикидывая, как и где что убрать, чтобы смотрелось получше, и Пьетро улыбается.  
Господи, как же он ее любит. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжая традицию к каждой части по песне - Civil Twilight – Come As You Are (Nirvana Cover)

Она до сих пор не может привыкнуть к его жажде разрушения. Иногда Ванда даже не понимает, откуда оно берется, это стремление уничтожить, разрушить, стереть с лица земли.  
Наверное, это просто и есть Пьетро. Его сердце бьется в десятки раз быстрее, чем ее, его бег даже нельзя увидеть, только почувствовать – сильный порыв ветра, сбивающий с ног и утягивающий все за собой. Ничего удивительного, что его порывистость становится разрушительной. Все, до чего он дотрагивается, втягивается в это невидимое поле распада.  
Когда кто-то косо смотрит на Ванду или шепчет что-то ей вслед, все заканчивается переломанными ребрами. Синяками. Выбитыми зубами. И практически неконтролируемым Пьетро, который готов отправить любого в кому.   
В конце концов, каждый справляется со своими личными демонами. Даже если у тебя есть близнец. Даже если он больше, чем просто близнец. Демоны у всех разные.  
Вот Ванда до сих пор боится потеряться в Пьетро. Она знает, что их желание стать как можно ближе, пролезть под кожу и дотронуться до самого сердца, это что-то, с чем бесполезно бороться. Они родились такими. Но ей страшно раствориться в брате, потому что ему, как и любому другому человеку, нужен кто-то рядом.   
Пьетро снова нет дома, совсем неудивительно после сегодняшнего, поэтому Ванда прихватывает с кухни кружку с кофе и идет на качели. Можно подождать его там.  
Задний двор их двухэтажного дома зарос кустами диких роз, закрывая от посторонних взглядов, они даже выше, чем забор, а под большим дубом Пьетро подвесил качели, как ей всегда хотелось.   
Она знает, когда он подходит. Это первое, что научились чувствовать близнецы - невидимое прикосновение, не совсем такое, как когда Ванда осознанно дотрагивается до сознания брата. Просто становится чуточку теплее, приятнее.   
-Плохой день, да? – Ванда смотрит на Пьетро, он стоит на подъездной дорожке, скрестив руки на груди, как будто специально отгородившись от нее. Костяшки пальцев разбиты. Губа разбита и чуточку опухла. Хотя что его может испортить, боже, даже пара фингалов не сделает его менее красивым для нее. – Надеюсь, им досталось побольше, чем тебе.   
Бесполезно ограничивать Пьетро или запрещать ему делать что-то, это все равно как засовывать ураган в банку. Попробуйте, тогда и поймете.  
-Я не люблю, когда они что-то говорят о тебе. Даже если шепотом.   
-Даже если это правда. Ладно, - отставляет на деревянную дощечку свой кофе Ванда и поднимается с качелей.–Пойдем, я попытаюсь что-нибудь сделать с твоими руками.   
Когда она равняется с ним, едва достающая до плеча, хрупкая девушка рядом со своим гигантским и широкоплечим братцем, сейчас похожим на лохматого медведя, то встает на цыпочки и что есть силы отвешивает хорошую затрещину.  
-Ау, за что?! – возмущается Пьетро, потирая затылок, однако не делает никакой попытки защититься, когда Ванда стискивает пальцы в кулак и тыкает ему в грудь, правда уже не так сильно.   
-Это за то, что заставляешь меня волноваться, идиот.   
Бесполезно ограничивать Пьетро. Да куда проще словить молнию и упрятать ее в шкатулку, чтобы потом открывать ее каждый раз, когда понадобится фейерверк.   
  
Она аккуратно обрабатывает его ранки спиртом, дует на покрасневшие пальцы и наконец лепит разноцветные пластыри. Он ненавидит пластыри, но ради нее потерпит. Затем смотрит на брата, любуясь, как он разминает руки. Ее завораживают эти движения, ходящие под кожей вены и жилки, это напоминает ей, как сильно он не похож на нее.   
-Ты в курсе, что я могу считать себя самой счастливой на свете? – Ванда улыбается, задумчиво подпирая подбородок ладонью и уставившись на Пьетро.   
Тот поворачивается к ней слегка удивленный:  
-Потому что у тебя самый клевый брат на свете?   
-Неа. Просто потому что я его люблю.   
У Ванды есть свой собственный ураган, только не в банке – закованный стеклом, нет. Он всегда рядом, плечом к плечу и рука в руке, и она не всегда может остановить его или хотя бы попытаться контролировать. Но это и не надо.   
-Так, ладно, - она встает и убирает ящичек с медикаментами, прячет его на верхней полке, затем в предвкушении хлопает в ладоши. –Как насчет того, чтобы мой самый клевый брат на свете покатал меня на качелях? 


End file.
